


Impulse

by Carisa_Ironfell



Series: Unconnected Prompt Works [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Boys Kissing, Disaster Gays, M/M, Someone help Gray please, boys being gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27729442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carisa_Ironfell/pseuds/Carisa_Ironfell
Summary: Gray makes a mistake that nearly gets him hurt while on a job. Natsu finds out and berates him for it, then things get a little out of hand.'Impulse. It really would be the death of Gray one of these days, he just knew it. In this particular case, it was one of the worse possible kinds of impulse; Natsu was involved, and Gray knew full well that his judgment was impaired when it came to the pink-haired wizard.'
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Gray Fullbuster
Series: Unconnected Prompt Works [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028331
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	Impulse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GayChickenNugget124](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayChickenNugget124/gifts).



> Happy American Thanksgiving, wonderful people!! I'm not dead! (Only on the inside) I'm back for today and I come bearing gifts. :DDD
> 
> This is part 1 of 12 of a series of unrelated prompted works I wrote in approximately 4 days. My brain did a lot and I'm proud of it, but now I'm just staring at the document in shock because of how gigantic it is- 11,000 words for the entire thing, which is easily the longest thing I've ever written. What is my life?
> 
> Anyway, I hope that anyone who chooses to read enjoys the story, whether it's just this one, or the whole series. Thank you for giving me your time, and I hope you find it worthwhile!!

Impulse. It really would be the death of Gray one of these days, he just knew it. In this particular case, it was one of the worse possible kinds of impulse; Natsu was involved, and Gray knew full well that his judgment was impaired when it came to the pink-haired wizard.

The problem here was that they'd been fighting again, which wasn't necessarily a bad thing in and of itself. What _was_ a problem was that Natsu wasn't hitting him, just getting in his face and yelling at him. It wasn't their normal kind of fight, and it was making Gray's head spin. So, genius that he always was around Natsu, he decided to do something to turn it into a real fight so he wouldn't have to think.

It was a quick, _impulsive_ choice, a motion equally as quick and impulsive, that had Gray reaching forward to grab the edges of Natsu's vest in a mirror or the hold the other boy had on the collar of his own shirt and pulling. Natsu tilted forward with an unsteady yelp, and then Gray's lips were fitting over his and cutting off anything he may have said.

There was a brief moment of stunned silence on both their parts, and then Natsu's hold shifted. He pulled Gray closer, rather than pushing him away in disgust, and _kissed him back._ His rough lips moved over Gray's, a ticklish bit of friction, and one hand snaked up to cup the back of the ice mage's head, fingers digging into dark hair. The other hand was still holding onto Gray's shirt, keeping him from backing away even if he'd wanted to.

They stayed standing like that for a few moments, Gray starting to kiss back unsteadily until he got the hang of it, before they had to break apart and breathe. Gray had never put much consideration into how hard kissing would actually be, since it had never really been important to him; nothing more than a passing curiosity he sometimes felt when he glanced over Natsu.

"Why'd you do that, Gray?" Natsu asked once he'd caught his breath. His tone lacked any of the accusation or judgment that Gray had expected; in fact, he sounded almost gentle, like he was expecting Gray to bolt at the first sound of his voice. Gray couldn't honestly say he hadn't considered it.

"Because I wanted to," the ice mage blurted before he could come up with a suitable lie to explain his actions. Natsu blinked at him, frowning in confusion, then shrugged. His expression cleared, replaced by a blinding grin brighter than the sun.

"Okay! Wanna do it again?" the pink-haired boy asked, knocking Gray's expectations flat on their backs. He thought about the question for a moment, then realized that thinking was pointless and he already knew the answer. Rather than saying anything, he closed the distance between them and kissed the dragonslayer again.


End file.
